Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exercise support system, an exercise support apparatus, and an exercise support method for evaluating movements of a person to be evaluated.
Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239054 discloses an example that a system generates an evaluation by comparing between reference movements, which become a sample, and movements of a person to be evaluated. In the system, a plurality of sensors that detects the movements of the person to be evaluated in a dance area in a noncontact manner is provided surrounding the dance area, and each sensor is set such that the detection regions are not overlapped to each other.
In this system, when a body part (e.g., right hand) of the person to be evaluated crosses the detection region of any sensor, the output signal from the sensor is changed. An evaluation is generated by comparing between the timing in which the output signal from the sensor is changed and the ideal timing in which the output signal from the sensor is changed when the person to be evaluated faithfully performs the aforementioned reference movements.
In the aforementioned system, when a body part of the person to be evaluated crosses the detection region of any sensor, the output signal from the sensor is changed. However, it cannot specify which body part crosses the detection region. Therefore, it is difficult to generate an appropriate evaluation for the movements of the person to be evaluated.